Shake
'Shake '''is a song recorded by American singer-songwriter and actress Victoria Justice. The song will be released as the B-side to the single "Gold" on June 18, 2013. ' https://www.amazon.com/gp/dmusic/device/mp3/store/album/B00D9G21P4/highlight:B00D9G235W 'The song will also appear on Justice's forthcoming debut studio album. The official music video was released on August 12, 2013, but vanished from YouTube at 880k views on June 9, 2014. It has been reuploaded as of October 20, 2015, and can be watched here. Background Lyrically, the song speaks about the everyday cycles of life (''Do we really even know what matters, when we're stuck inside the same old pattern) and how sometimes we just have to let loose and "go with the flow" (Sometimes you just gotta shake). Uh, lately everybody's so self-conscious People talk about each other so heartless But I don't wanna hear those conversations I just wanna feel the good vibrations Whatever happened to the simple pleasures It's hard to live when there's so much pressure But I don't wanna think about the ending 'Cause every moment is a new beginning Ohhhhhhh, you know life's to short to be complicated Ohhhh ohhhh, sometimes, sometimes, sometimes you gotta SHAKE, shake what your momma gave you Put out your Michael J moves And dance with the record on Sometimes you gotta get down, down at the supermarket Even if there's people watchin' Just because you like the song Sometimes you gotta just SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE Sometimes you gotta just SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE (Uh, yeah) Yeah Do we really even know what matters When we're stuck inside the same old patterns You know it's easy to forget that feeling When the kid in your heart stops dreaming It doesn't matter if you're 6 or 60 It doesn't matter if you're rich or thrifty If the moment feels right just do it Who cares if you're looking foolish Ohhhh ohhh, you know life's to short to be complicated Ohhhh ohhh, sometimes, sometimes, sometimes you gotta SHAKE, shake what your momma gave you Put out your Michael J moves And dance with the record on Sometimes you gotta get down, down at the supermarket Even if there's people watching Just because you like the song Sometimes you gotta just SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE Sometimes you gotta just SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE Oooohhhhhhh Tell me, is it wrong if it makes you feel right You'll never know if you don't even try Let it go, you might find that you like to SHAKE, shake what your momma gave you Put out your Michael J moves And dance with the record on Sometimes you gotta get down, down at the supermarket Even if there's people watching Just because you like the song Sometimes you gotta just SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE Sometimes you gotta just SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE, shake what your momma gave you Put out your Michael J moves And dance with the record on Sometimes you gotta get down, down at the supermarket Even if there's people watching (hey) Just because you like the song (just because you like the song) Sometimes you gotta just SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE (Shake a little, shake a little now) SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE (Shake a little, shake a little now) Sometimes you've gotta SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE (Shake a little, shake a little now) Ohhhhhhh SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE (Shake a little, shake a little now) Sometimes you've gotta just SHAKE Trivia *The song is the first B-side by a female Nickelodeon artist. *The song, alongside with "Gold", are the first two songs confirmed to appear on the final track listing for the solo album. References Category:Victoria Justice Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Solo Album Category:Nickelodeon